


Hot Lava!

by CaptainReyloNadir



Series: Community One-Shots [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fun, hot! lava!, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReyloNadir/pseuds/CaptainReyloNadir
Summary: Britta has her face on the floor, lying down next to her seat at the study table. “Everything is totally fine.”





	Hot Lava!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun one-shot idea I had.

“HOT LAVA!!” Abed yells to the study group. Annie, Troy and Abed claim the table. Shirley climbs onto the cupboard behind her. Jeff looks up from his phone and lifts his legs up on to his chair. Normally he wouldn’t play but with what happened the last time they played, Jeff doesn’t want to take any chances. 

 

Britta isn’t sure what to do. She tries to climb up on the table but Annie and Abed stop her. She’s got her right foot on the table and her left on her chair. “Come on guys there’s enough room for her on the table.” Troy implores them. Annie and Abed turn to him with stares that could cut through glass and he puts his hands up in surrender. 

 

Britta puts her right foot down, but because she’s Britta she somehow trips on her own feet or puts too much pressure on the chair and falls over. She’s now lying with her face on the floor. 

 

The dean and Frankie walk in just as Britta is falling. “Britta? Are you ok?” Frankie inquires, running to Britta’s side. “She Britta’d it.” Jeff says with his head still in his phone. The group nods in affirmation and Frankie looks at Jeff and the rest of the group, eyes widening, the dean just nods along and places his hand on Jeff’s chest. 

 

“Everything is totally fine Frankie. Don’t worry. I just fell in hot lava.” Britta says muffled because she’s still lying face first on the floor. 

 

“What? Hot lava?!” The dean excitedly jumps onto the chair between Jeff and Annie's. 

 

Abed turns to the dean “Dean. You weren’t here when it was called and you were already standing in the lava for exactly,” he looks at his watch “1 minute and 26 seconds.” The dean looks disappointed as he sits down. 

 

“Am I the only one that is confused by this, what was it called Abed?” Frankie asks.

 

“Hot Lava.” Abed tells her with a wave of his hand. “Hot. Lava.” Frankie nods, still confused. “Did any of you think about how dangerous it could be to stand on the furniture?” Frankie asks the group, knowing they probably didn’t. 

 

The group, sans Britta, look at each other and then shrug. “It will be fine. Britta said she was fine.” Annie tells her. 

 

Frankie leaves and drags the dean with her, they have work to do. Once they leave, the group start really playing. Pushing each other and throwing things, trying to get them to fall into the lava.

 

After 30 minutes, Abed is crowned the victor and Troy places an imaginary crown on his head and Annie gives him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

 

All in all it made for a fun 5 year reunion. 


End file.
